


Turquoise Stares

by WingedAuthor



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedAuthor/pseuds/WingedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi could no longer take that longing look in Sousuke's turquoise eyes. Post ES ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The SouKisu fandom needs more angst. Originally posted on my Tumblr, I decided to transfer this over here. Hope you enjoy~ Also this is sort of a fanfic sequel to the doujinshi Kiss So Sweet (which you should totally read if you like this pairing)

Kisumi stared at his bright laptop screen in the dark room. His eyes burned from a multitude of things; mainly though the tears stinging the corners. It was also nearly 4am and they had a rather rigorous evening. All things considered it had been a good night. Sousuke got home early from his job so the two were able to enjoy a meal together for the first time in a long time. They then sat down to watch some TV before heading to the bedroom to consummate their relationship once more.

It should have been perfect. Save for one thing. During probably the best sex ever, Sousuke cried out another’s name at climax; Rin’s name. It hurt so much just remembering it. Worst part was the swimmer didn’t even realize it. He just collapsed in a happy heap beside Kisumi and soon fell asleep.

But Kisumi couldn’t sleep after that and that’s what led him to be sitting in front of the computer at such a late hour. His silent tears had long since dried up as he scrolled through several similar websites, looking for something in particular. It had been four years now since the first time they reunited on Rin’s bed. Only three years ago now since they got an apartment together in the neighbouring town to Iwatobi; where Kisumi’s community college was. 

The basketball player knew of Sousuke’s feelings for Rin and in the beginning didn’t really care if he was just being used. But lately that had started to change. He found himself truly longing for Sousuke to reciprocate his feelings. It was kind of cruelly ironic really. Kisumi was pining after the swimmer in the same way he was pining after Rin. 

The worst was that look in Sousuke’s dark turquoise eyes whenever he glanced across the sea or at one of Rin’s recent letters. What Kisumi wouldn’t give to know he was thought of with the same devotion. But he reminded himself that he was just a surrogate and cry silently when his beloved wasn’t around. He could put on the most convincing smile despite each day his heart breaking.

Tonight was the final straw that shattered the remaining piece. It was the first time Sousuke had called out the wrong name… but once or a million times made no difference. During their intimate time together, Sousuke still had Rin in his mind; whether or not it was sexually was of no consequence either. So he released a quiet sigh and clicked the final purchase button before closing his laptop and heading outside to their apartment balcony. 

The last of the summer wind kept the air warm enough for Kisumi to stand outside without a jacket. In just over two weeks, it would be Sousuke’s 21st birthday. Not really considered to be a big birthday in Japan seeing as that was the year before was his 20th. Kisumi smiled in memory at how drunk Sousuke had gotten. He could barely remember the night himself save for the end when he attempted to carry the larger male home.

While not being too much taller, it was still a difficult fete. They had just barely made it home before Sousuke made a made a mad dash to the bathroom to promptly empty his stomach. The two of them ended up camped out in the bathroom with throbbing headaches and severe nausea; swearing that would be the first and last time they’re drink so much.

There was also the time Hayato came to stay for a couple of days. It was so cute watching him and Sousuke bonding together. Despite his scary appearance, Sousuke was a surprising natural with children once Hayato warmed up to him. Fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks. They had been through so much together, so many memories.

And yet why?

Why was he still second in Sousuke’s heart?

He could feel the familiar prickles of jealously beginning to bubble up within. He tried shaking his head to get rid of them. He knew it would only make things worse if he brought it up. Before he knew it, the first golden rays of light pierced through the horizon. He shivered from the cold, wrapping his arms instinctively around himself. Kisumi quickly headed back inside just as the metal mail flatter clattered nosily.

A sense of dread sank in his chest as he spotted a red and blue, stripy trimmed letter sitting on top. Without even reading the address, he knew who it was from. A part of him considered just hiding or even destroying the letter. But the rational side kicked in and Kisumi knew Sousuke would only hate him for such a terrible deed. Gingerly he picked up the scattered letters and set them on the countertop where the swimmer could see them as soon as he woke up. Then he got an idea.

He grabbed an apron and began preparing two bento boxes. Around 8am Sousuke emerged dressed in just his boxers. “Morning.” He mumbled, groggily making his way towards the coffee machine. “That smells good. What you cooking?”

“Morning… sleep okay?” Kisumi asked putting on his sweetest voice. “And I was thinking… since it was such a nice day today, we could go out for a picnic. So I made us some tonkatsu lunches. Your favourite”

“That sounds good.” Sousuke said as he sipped his coffee, smiling as the caffeine awakened his senses. “So where’d you go last night? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Ah yeah.” The basketball player lied. “Got a lot of schoolwork on my mind.”

“Well at least you’ll be done soon.” Sousuke replied setting a mug in front of Kisumi.

Kisumi nodded and just quietly sipped his coffee, hoping Sousuke wouldn’t notice anything suspicious. Thankfully his love interest was still groggy before he caught on and only seemed to wake up when he finally spotted the letter. His eyes sparkled as he snatched the thick envelope.

“Did this just arrive?” He asked, poorly hiding the excitement in his tone.

“Ah yeah. First thing this morning.”

“I’ll be right back then!” And with that Kisumi sat alone in the kitchen once more. His chest began to ache but thankfully the ding from the finished rice cooker had distracted him. He stood up and began composing the boxes with such delicacy. Every so often he could hear Sousuke laugh or mutter to himself and took every ounce of will power not to start crying again. This was… this was for the best after all. A small smile crept on his face as he stared at his work. They were simply beautiful. Carefully he covered them and then placed them into the fridge till they were ready to go.

Just then Sousuke re-emerged with a new thick envelope in his hand. “I need to stop at the post office on the way.”

“Sure thing. You replied fast.” Kisumi giggled.

“What are you talking about? It’s almost been two hours.” Sousuke cocked his head to the side. “You okay?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah just tired.” The pinked haired teenager rubbed his eyes for extra effect. “I think early to bed for me tonight.”

Sousuke just chuckled before reaching into his pocket. “Hey check out what Rin sent us.” He produced two necklaces; one of a Aboriginal shark and the other of an Aboriginal kangaroo made of silver and hanging from a leather string. He handed Kisumi the kangaroo.

“Really? This is for me?” Kisumi was honestly surprised. He considered Rin a friend but never to the degree of actually receiving a souvenir. Much less in the same letter addressed to Sousuke. How did they even know they were living together?

“Mmmhmm. He said a local was selling them and he couldn’t resist. Hopefully they’re not cursed…”

Kisumi actually laughed a little, “Well tell him thank you for me then.”

“Already did. Now, how about lunch?”

It was wonderful actually. The two of them just spent the entire day together. Kisumi did everything in his power to make sure Sousuke had a great time without acting too suspicious. As the sun began to set, they sat on a bench staring out into the sea while enjoying some ice cream.

“Are you sure you’re okay Kisumi?” Sousuke suddenly asked as he finished his cone.

“H-huh? What di you mean? We’ve had fun haven’t we?” Kisumi asked nervously.

“Well… I have but you seemed… a little distracted at times.”

Kisumi sighed. It was time for the spell to be broken and the carriage turn back into a pumpkin. From his coat pocket, he drew the printed ticket. “I know you’ve been working really hard to save up for a trip to Australia… but I thought… since your birthday’s coming up this could be my present to you.”

He handed the paper to Sousuke, whose eyes widened reading, ‘OPEN ONE WAY’. “K-Kisumi I don’t-”

“Don’t worry about the Visa application either, it’s processing now and should be ready in a couple of weeks.” Kisumi quickly cut in as he stood up trying to calm his pounding heart. “You’ll finally get to be with Rin again…”

Sousuke stood up, confusion plastered on his face. “Kisumi… what’s going on? Did I do something to upset you? Why are you pushing me away?”

The basketball player began to shake as he gripped the railing; his back turned completely to Sousuke. Tears flowed from his eyes. “N-No… I just… I can’t take that longing look in your eyes anymore…”

“Look?”

Finally Kisumi turned, “Yes. That… wistful stare every time we walked past the ocean or you received a letter from Rin. I know… I know I’m not the one you love but I… I had hoped I could be someday. But after last night…”

“What happened?!” Sousuke quickly shouted, his mind reeling out what Kisumi was suddenly revealing to him.

“You shouted his name!” At this point, Kisumi was sobbing.

Sousuke took a couple steps back as the memories returned. “I… I didn’t… oh god… Kisumi I’m so sorry. Its not what I meant honestly… I was just… just so-”

“I know…” Kisumi said quietly forcing the tears away. “You’re in love with Rin… I was just his substitute. Its my fault for falling in love with you…”

“No! You’re wrong! I…” But the words couldn’t come. “Kisumi I’m so sorry… I really didn’t mean to hurt you…” He tried stepping closer but stopped when the other took a step away.

“Its okay… tell Rin I said hi… I wish you both the best happiness.” And with that Kisumi turned and ran, unable to take the pain any longer. Sousuke just remained rooted to the spot, his mind still trying to process every detail until he finally realized… Kisumi was gone. He looked down at the ticket.

“I promise… I’ll make this up to you… somehow…” Sousuke vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning.

Sousuke stared at his phone intensely as his leg twitched nervously. He had been sitting in this position on his bed for the past twenty minutes, wrestling with his inner self on whether or not to make the call. With a quiet sigh, his good arm finally reached forward and grabbed the infernal thing. Doubt began to plague his mind again but as he looked around his empty bedroom, he finally tapped the call button.

“Moshi, moshi! Kisumi speaking!” An obnoxious voice chimed.

The swimmer grit his teeth before taking a small breath, “Hey its… Sousuke.”

“Sousuke?! I’m so happy! I thought you threw my number away!” The basketball player exclaimed gleefully.

“Yeah well… I didn’t… So anyways… my parents are out of town for a few days and… and I was wondering if you’d like to come over…” Sousuke’s voice trailed off as he pressed the phone against his head now regretting every word.

Kisumi blinked several times in utter shock. Not only had Sousuke called him up out of the blue but now he was actually INVITING him over? “I’d love to! But um… I have to pick Hayato up from swim practice in a little bit… so how about I meet you in about an hour or so?”

Realizing it was too late to take back his offer, Sousuke just replied with a small, “Yeah. See ya.” And quickly hung up the phone. His heart was pounding. He knew exactly what he was getting into calling up the bubblegum-haired idiot. Although a large part of him didn’t care. While he’d never admit it out loud, Sousuke found himself somewhat drawn to the other male. 

It was totally absurd. 

He… he liked Rin… right? But then again… Rin didn’t quite feel the same. His body began to shake remembering the pain he felt yesterday. He took some calming breaths and decided to take a quick shower. He straightened up a few things along the way and about half an hour later he sat on his couch reading a Swimmers Magazine, dressed in casual sweats and a t-shirt. The teenager tried focusing on everything but Kisumi. 

The last time they saw each other was just before Regionals and ever since then Sousuke couldn’t get the basketball player out of his mind. The way he made him feel still sent shivers down his spine in memory. It was difficult too since Rin was around a lot. He couldn’t really take care of his… problem. 

“This is all your fault Kisumi.” Sousuke cursed him as he finished his shower. 

The swimmer headed back downstairs and sat on the couch. He picked up a magazine in a futile attempt to distract himself for the next half an hour. Every so often he’d glance up at the clock, only frowning more when it appeared time was crawling by. The waiting was the worst. It reminded him of all the hospital visits he had to go to back in Tokyo when his shoulder broke down. This lead to the memory of being told, he’d need surgery and that would mean he could never swim butterfly competitively again. Which was why he put it off for so long. 

And it seemed okay… until the prefectural relay. During the race, his shoulder pain returned full force, nearly costing them the lead. After that he had snuck off to the local hospital only to learn he practically screwed up his shoulder for good. Even with surgery there was no way he could swim at his former level. But he still had Regionals coming up so he had no choice but to wait if he wanted to keep his dream with Rin.

Regionals finally did it in. Sousuke reflected momentarily on how Rin begged him not to swim but he had already resigned in his heart this fate if it meant one more match. And then after all that… all that pain and suffering Sousuke had gone through just for Rin he-

Ding! Dong!

Sousuke was suddenly brought back to reality, having not even realized he was lost in thought. He stood up and promptly opened the door, greeted by Kisumi’s smiling face. 

“Yooo~ Sousuke!” He beamed looking some warm and radiant. 

A pang of guilt surprisingly stabbed Sousuke’s heart. He felt like he was using the basketball player… well he was… No it was fine. Kisumi said it was okay the last time they got together. It was even his idea. But seeing that genuine smile somehow struck a chord in the swimmer. He shook his head as he let Kisumi in; noting the small bag in his hand.

“Wow, looks exactly the same!” Kisumi exclaimed tossing his light jacket and bag to the side. “So why did you decide to call?”

“No reason. Just shut up and strip already.” Sousuke hissed as he began working his shirt off.

“Oh. Right.” Kisumi looked down as he began doing the same forcing a sad smile.

Sousuke stopped seeing his face. He felt like an awful person. Quickly he reached out and grabbed Kisumi’s hands to stop him. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… sorry… I shouldn’t have called you…”

“Sousuke…” Kisumi could see the struggle in his turquoise eyes. “Why don’t I make some tea and we just talk?”

The swimmer gave a small nod as he sat down on the couch trying to recollect his thoughts. He didn’t even register how Kisumi could possibly know where everything was in his kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with a tea tray and even some cookies. 

“I hope you like Chamomile tea still. I heard its good for relaxing.” Kisumi said setting the tray down and poured two cups. “Now… tell me what happened.”

Sousuke swallowed hard, “Rin was supposed to take me… He… he got an extra ticket and he was supposed to take me.” 

“Take you where?” Kisumi asked sipping his tea.

Realizing he was just giving the trees, not the forest, he went back and explained how Rin had received two tickets from his Australian school and it was clear he was about to ask Sousuke to go with him. But then Tachibana called. And suddenly Rin changed his mind and took Haru instead; leaving Sousuke alone during their break. Especially after all he had sacrificed for the red head. 

“Oh Sousuke…” Kisumi set his cup down and moved behind him to wrap his arms around his larger frame. 

“Don’t pity me…” Sousuke whispered finding himself leaning into his touch a little.

“I’m not but there’s nothing wrong with a hug right?” 

Sousuke sighed in defeat and stood there letting the pink haired teen embrace him. After a moment, Kisumi finally released with a smile. “How about you set up a futon upstairs and I’ll cook us some dinner!”

“I dunno… last time you cooked something you nearly burned down the kitchen. And it was inedible.” Sousuke replied with a cheeky smirk.

“Oi Sousuke! That’s when we were like seven! I’ve gotten much better since then promise! You know what they always say, a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Kisumi winked sticking his tongue out.

The swimmer shook his head. It was staying upset around him. He just radiated this sort of contagious positivity. As Kisumi scurried off to the kitchen, Sousuke headed upstairs. He was about to grab the futon but paused a moment thinking. When they were children, after Rin left they used to share a bed all the time at sleepovers. Granted they weren’t hormonal teenagers at the time and hadn’t previously slept together but the idea seemed… nice. Especially after everything that had happened recently. So instead he just threw an extra pillow and blanket on before heading back downstairs.

“Based on the ingredients you got, how does Katsudon sound?” Kisumi asked hearing Sousuke return.  
“Is that a bit heavy for summer?” Though the thought of Tonkatsu made his mouth water a little.

“Yeah but its great comfort dish! My mom made it all the time when I was sad.” 

“I can’t imagine you ever being that sad.”

“Hehe… guess not…” Kisumi cleared his throat as he got to work. “Could you slice up some onions and green onions please?”

The two of them worked together preparing dinner and in little under hour, they both sat down to eat. Much to Sousuke’s surprise, Kisumi WAS a good cook. He did his best not to wolf down the bowl. The basketball player couldn’t help smiling the entire time which sort of freaked Sousuke out a bit but he focused on his food and that seemed to help a little. 

After dinner then they cleaned up the kitchen and sat down to watch some TV for a bit. Not once was it discussed how long Kisumi was actually staying, it was just mutually accepted he was staying the night. But Sousuke didn’t mind. It was nice not being alone right now. Around 10 o’clock, Kisumi let out a big yawn. 

“I think its someone’s bed time.” Sousuke chuckled as he clicked the TV off.

Kisumi nodded rubbing his now tired eyes. It had been a busy day for them. Once everything was cleaned up properly, they headed upstairs where Sousuke’s heart began to pound.

“Wow, your room looks exactly the same.” Kisumi giggled before cocking his head. “Where’s the futon?”

“Well um… I thought we could share my bed. It’s big enough and we used to all the time as kids…” Sousuke replied quietly. The swimmer could have sworn Kisumi’s face turned pinker than his hair at the suggestion so he was quick to add, “If that makes you uncomfortable though I’ll just pull it out now.”

“No, no its fine! Its just… surprising is all…” 

Sousuke nodded and turned around, starting to undressed. He was so used to changing like this in the dorms. Kisumi just stared at his gloriously sharp back muscles and frowned at the brace hiding the rest. At the same time though he was glad to see Sousuke taking care of his shoulder finally. Very gently he crept behind him and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s waist. 

“Kisumi…?” Sousuke asked before closing his eyes as the pink haired male began planting gentle kisses along his neck. His hands snaked around his chest and began working off the brace. Sousuke sighed in relief. While it had been helping his shoulder, it was still somewhat uncomfortable; especially in the summer. Kisumi moved his kisses down along the injured shoulder. He was careful not to apply too much pressure.

Sousuke’s face was bright red at the tenderness. It was as if he was made of glass and yet it didn’t feel like he was being commiserated. But he knew this was wrong. He slowly turned around and placed his hands on Kisumi’s shoulders. 

“We… we shouldn’t do this… I don’t feel the same way about you and it wouldn’t be fair.” Sousuke quietly explained. 

“I don’t care.” Kisumi smiled wrapping his arms around his neck, careful not to put too much pressure on Sousuke’s bad shoulder. “Even if I’m just a substitute, being with you makes me the happiest man alive.” Somehow the regret of uttering these words was pushed to the back.

Gingerly he pressed a gentle kiss on Sousuke’s lips. When he found no resistance, he added a second and third. Moments later Sousuke began kissing him back, his arms sliding down and wrapping tightly around Kisumi. 

~*~

The next morning, around 9am, Sousuke was awoken by a stream of light from his window. He groaned slightly as he forcibly opened his eyes. It took a few moments to register the extra warmth he had his arms wrapped around. Kisumi lay in a blissful slight with a soft smile on his lips. They both took a turn topping the other, so were both equally exhausted. Sousuke threaded his fingers through Kisumi’s hair, surprised how soft it still was after sleeping.

Kisumi’s smile grew at the touch as he let out a happy moan, “Mmn… Sousuke…” 

Guilt wracked the swimmer’s chest. Kisumi said it was okay right? It wasn’t anything personal, just sex… right? One day, he’d find a way to win Rin’s heart and Kisumi would be… well… There had to be someone else he truly cared about too right? What he had said at the dorm room was just pillow talk. Yes, yes that had to be it. However a sigh still escaped Sousuke. Even he knew that was just a lame excuse.

Kisumi clearly cared about him. Whether it was truly love was irrelevant at this point. Sousuke was just exploiting those emotions for his own personal gain. And yet he couldn’t stop. The basketball player just knew exactly where to touch to make him feel good. It helped, at least temporarily, relieve the longing in his heart.

“What time is it…?” A groggy voice croaked breaking up Sousuke’s thoughts. 

“Just after 9am. But its Saturday so that should be fine right?” Sousuke replied shifting on his side to get a better look.

“Shit… my coach is gonna kill me… ah well… missing one practice can’t hurt right?” Kisumi finally opened his bright purple eyes. 

Sousuke shook his head. “You shouldn’t be so careless… Better to be late then not show up at all.”

Kisumi groaned knowing Sousuke was right. They did have a big tournament coming up and it wouldn’t be fair to his teammates to let them down. “Alright, alright. Lemme shower quick and then I’ll get going.” He placed a quick kiss on Sousuke’s cheek earning a slight blush. Fifteen minutes later they stood in the doorway. 

“Thanks for… coming over…” Sousuke said quietly. “I owe you.”

But Kisumi simply shook his head. “I’d do anything for you so don’t worry about it. Except I wouldn’t mind seeing you more often…”

“I guess that’s a reasonable request. Well we have each other’s numbers. After Nationals I should be free again.”

“Deal.” Kisumi leaned in and planted one final kiss on Sousuke’s lips. “Bye bye~!”

And then he was gone. Sousuke stared at the door for quite some time trying to process everything. The only thing he knew for certain was… he didn’t find Kisumi as annoying anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Kisumi took a deep breath stepping out through Sydney’s Customs. It was strange being in a foreign country. His English wasn’t terrible but it did take a little bit to translate everything. The accent didn’t really help much. He looked around, trying to get his bearings as crowds of weary travellers pushed past him.

“Kisumi!” A Japanese voice shouted.

The basketball player immediately turned his head with a big grin. Sousuke stood to the side waving his good arm with his dorky smile. It had been two years since they last saw each other and regrettably they didn’t really leave off on good terms. But Sousuke had worked hard to save up enough money to bring Kisumi over for a while. 

“Did you get my email?” Sousuke asked over their Skype call. 

“I did… but… I don’t understand.” Kisumi replied staring at the plane ticket on the other page. 

“This had been my plan since the beginning. If you come over, I’ll explain more.”

“I… I don’t know…” 

“Please?”

So here they stood now. Sousuke had grown up so much; the video calls didn’t do him justice. His shoulders had gotten broader and his jaw more sharp. His hair got a little longer too which Kisumi quite liked. That’s not to say Kisumi hadn’t changed either. He was closer to Sousuke’s height and more filled out as well. He still had a slim frame but being almost 25 was starting to show.

“I’m glad you came.” Sousuke smiled.

“Yeah I… had some free time.” Kisumi replied. “So you had been planning this since the beginning?”

Sousuke nodded as he started walking towards the exit. “Ever since you ran away… I really thought about what you said and well… I wanted to prove to you that I could be better. So as you know, I got in Rin’s college and started training to be a Sports Manager. I got a part time job and saved every penny I could.”

Kisumi nodded absentmindedly. He knew all this and was just trying to force all the negative emotions back. The basketball player was truly happy to see Sousuke again. It had been too long and the apartment was so lonely. But seeing his face reminded him of the last time they had sex and him crying out Rin’s name. Sousuke glanced down and saw the confliction in Kisumi’s face. He truly felt bad for what he had done but wasn’t sure how he could fix it.

“Are you hungry?” Sousuke finally asked, remembering he just got off a long flight.

But Kisumi just shook his head. “No, I ate on the plane. I am tired though…”

“Alright. My apartment isn’t too far from here.” Before the basketball player could protest, Sousuke grabbed Kisumi’s rolling suitcase and headed for the bus stop. Kisumi followed quietly keeping his book bag close. The bus ride was pretty awkward. Sousuke had so much he wanted to ask and say but every time he looked over at Kisumi, the bubblegum haired male remained staring out the window. Maybe it was still too soon? It had been 3 years…

However when he finally bucked up the courage to talk, the bus slowed to a stop before announcing their street. Kisumi looked up a little confused since he still wasn’t used to hearing English everywhere but Sousuke placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he lead them off the bus. Sousuke pointed to a complex just a few blocks away on the other side of a tall bridge.

“Its just over there. Come on.” He started walking again. 

“Sousuke! Kisumi!” Rin shouted from the other side of the bridge.

Kisumi stiffened at seeing the other while Sousuke simply smiled and waved. He knew Rin in town but he hadn’t expected/hoped to see him so soon. While the three of them were distracted, Kisumi suddenly felt a rough yank on his book bag. Instinctively Kisumi gripped the bag harder which caused him to whirl around and come face to face with a bad pick-pocket. His struggling caught the attention of the two swimmers causing the thief to release Kisumi’s bag and run as fast he could away.

Unfortunately at the same time, Kisumi had yanked his bag. He stumbled backwards and let out a loud scream as he fell over the railing. For a split second time seemed to slow as he watched Sousuke and Rin get further and further away. He reached out for them knowing it was futile. And then he crashed through the water’s surface. 

Being only the beginning of summer in Australia, the cold water shocked his body as his muscles locked up and he began sinking into the murky depths of the river. His lungs burned for air, which he pretty much lost all of from gasping. And just as in the movies, his life began to flash before his eyes. Thoughts of his friends and families flooded his mind as he desperately wished to see them one more time. Then everything began fading to black. 

“Kisumi!” Sousuke roared as the basketball player broke through the water’s surface.

Without a second thought he began stripping down to his underwear and positioned himself to dive in, but just before Rin grabbed his shoulder, also now undressed, with both their goggles in his hand. Taking one final breath both dived over the railing. Sousuke was grateful for Rin’s foresight to grab their goggles because it was almost impossible to see with all the muck. The river appeared a lot deeper than either anticipated. Sousuke forced back any fears of Kisumi’s survival and focused on saving him. 

Finally they caught sight of his bright pink hair. Both their chest burned from lack of air but given the fact Rin was still an international swimmer, he signaled for Sousuke to go back up for air while he opened up Kisumi’s mouth and blew air in. Sousuke nodded and quickly swam back up taking a huge gulp of air as he broke the surface. Taking another second to properly catch his breath, he ducked back down ignoring the now gathering crowds. On the way down, Rin was frantically swimming back up for air. 

Sousuke reached Kisumi in record time. He gave the basketball player a huge kiss of air before pulling his arm of his shoulders. And then with all his might, despite his aching muscles, he kicked hard and aimed for the water’s surface. It seemed like they’d never reach the top. Sousuke’s shoulder began to hurt the most from trying to support Kisumi’s dead weight. Just as his body was about to give out, Rin took Kisumi’s other arm and pulled them both up. 

As they broke the surface, one final time, loud cheers and ambulance sirens met them. A team of expert divers swam over to them and escorted the exhausted trio to bank. Kisumi was still out cold and Sousuke was dizzy from swimming so hard after so long. 

“Kisu… mi…” He managed to gasp out as they got the basketball player onto a stretcher first followed by Sousuke. The shark tooth swimmer wasn’t in nearly bad shape as the other two but the paramedics still wanted to check him thoroughly just in case. So he hopped into the ambulance with Sousuke. 

“Is he… okay…?” Sousuke managed to ask pulling back his oxygen mask to talk.

“Sousuke… this is Kisumi we’re talking about here. I’m sure he’ll be just fine.” Truthfully, Rin was just as worried but he didn’t need to worry Sousuke with that. The whale shark nodded as he slipped out of consciousness at last.

~*~

Soft eyelids fluttered opened revealing bright amethyst eyes, albeit slightly drowsy. Kisumi blinked several times trying to gain his bearings. There was a lot of white he nodded. White walls, white sheets, white curtains. And then a bright red bushel of hair laying on his bed.

“Rin…?” He asked quietly.

The swimmer raised his head quick. “Kisumi! You’re awake!” He smiled widely.

“Yeah…” He looked around. “Where’s Sousuke?”

“He’s in therapy. Guess he tore his shoulder open when trying to save you.” Rin explained. 

Kisumi paled and then lowered his head. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have come…”

Rin sighed. “You both are idiots… Its clear you’re into each other. So why not drop this whole angst party?”

“But he doesn’t love me! He… he loves you…” Kisumi muttered, his voice trailing off.

The shark rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of Kisumi’s bed. “Look he made me swear to never tell you this but we did try sleeping together once.”

Kisumi sunk further into his bed trying to hide now. He didn’t want to hear this! Was Rin gloating? That wasn’t fair! Rin placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him down realizing; maybe he shouldn’t have left in such a dramatic pause.

“But it didn’t work out. We got to maybe second base and he stopped. He said he couldn’t go through with it because he was afraid of hurting you. Since then we just went back to being best friends.” Rin explained with a romantic smile. “He has been working his ass off to bring you over and juggling his studies. It was clear as day he cares about you greatly, maybe even love you!”

The pink haired male’s eyes widened. He knew Sousuke had worked hard but had no idea it was truly because he cared. “Guess I was kind of dumb…” He giggled rubbing the back of his head.

Rin smiled. “About time. Now I’ll go get the idiot and you two work this out. Oh and I had better be the best man at the wedding for this!”

Kisumi blushed but before he could retort, Rin was gone. He settled into the pillows trying to figure out how to pass boredom. He could hear the subtle beeping of the heart machine and it was starting to drive him crazy. The room was far too plain and quiet. He shifted on the uncomfortable bed, wincing as the IV tugged on his arm. 

Somehow he managed to fall asleep and was soon awoken by a nurse checking on him. She took his temperature, jotted down some notes then left again. Kisumi frowned disappointed. Had he just missed Sousuke? No that didn’t seem quite right. Knowing the whale shark, he would have woken Kisumi up. He glanced up at the clock again, his frown deepening as he saw he only dozed off maybe ten minutes.

A deep irrational fear set in. What if Sousuke was going to start avoiding him? What if he blamed himself for Kisumi’s fall and couldn’t face him? No! Kisumi forced himself to sit up desperate to tell his beloved that he didn’t hate him at all. Just as he wrangled the cover off, Sousuke burst in. “Kisumi! Sorry… I got lost on the way over…” 

The basketball player froze as relief washed over him. He suddenly felt very silly. Of course Sousuke got lost. That was just like him. It was also clear he ran straight over from therapy, as he was still shirtless with his brace strapped tightly across his chest. Seeing that shot a pang of guilt through Kisumi. It was his fault Sousuke was in therapy again. If he hadn’t fallen in then Sousuke wouldn’t have dived in after him. He sat back down before forcing a smile.

“I’m sorry Sousuke.” Though not even Kisumi himself knew what he was exactly apologizing for. Maybe everything?

Sousuke sighed as he sat down beside him. “Do I really need to give you the whole ‘its not your fault’ speech? Cause quite frankly I’m tired. Therapy is rough.”

Kisumi giggled as Sousuke rolled his shoulder for emphasis. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

The swimmer huffed, “Fine then. Its not your fault. You couldn’t have foreseen the robber. I should have done more to prevent it, yadadadada. Happy? Now can we please just kiss and make up already?”

Kisumi’s face went as bright as his hair. Under any other circumstance, he wouldn’t have hesitated at the implied invitation. But Sousuke beat him to the chase as he planted a gentle kiss on his lips. This time his face went even redder but he slowly wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s waist and kissed back. 

The two of them stayed like that for a couple minutes till a knock on the door interrupted them. Quickly they pulled away as another nurse stepped in wanting to do another blood test. Kisumi groaned. He was rather glad he was unconscious for all the other tests seeing how he hated needles. But Sousuke squeezed his hand reassuringly and convinced the nurse to let him stay.

~*~

“You sure you can’t stay?” Sousuke asked in the taxi.

“I really wish I could but Hayato needs me.” Kisumi replied kissing Sousuke’s cheek. “Besides, you only got another year to go.”

All too soon they arrived at Sydney International Airport and Sousuke tried coming up with anything to keep the basketball player here. But he knew better. Kisumi’s parents worked hard and they needed Kisumi to help once and a while. The basketball player was quick to grab Sousuke by the shirt and kiss him hard. 

“I’ll miss you love. Take care of yourself okay?” He smiled.

Sousuke kissed him back. “I’ll miss you too. Skype me as soon as you get home!”

“I will, don’t worry.” 

And before they knew it they were standing at the security gate where Sousuke could no longer follow. He tried not to cry. He wasn’t Rin goddamnit! Kisumi chuckled and kissed him one last time; ignoring all the judgmental stares.

“Love you Sousuke.”

“Love you too… Kisumi. See ya in a year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


End file.
